Taste my pain
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Derrière son air impassible et cet étrange tatouage, Kakashi a tout du fiancé parfait selon Iruka. Cependant, pourquoi rend-il visite à ce mystérieux Itachi chaque année à la même date ? Un noir secret les entoure... Two-shots Yaoi, NCS, Lemon inclus
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Taste my pain  
**Auteur :** L  
**Couple(s) :** Kakashi X Iruka, Itachi X Kakashi  
**Raiting :** M+  
**Genre :** Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, UA, InC, Angst, NCS [Non-Consensual Sex]  
**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto pour les personnages, Three Days Grace pour le petit morceau du refrain de la chanson "Pain" utilisé pour le tatouage de Kakashi

_**Note 1 : Cette fic m'a été donc inspirée par la chanson "Pain" de Three Days Grace. A chaque fois que le mot "pain" sera utilisé dans cette fic, ça sera bien au sens de la traduction "douleur" en anglais... Aucun rapport avec le personnage de Naruto du presque même nom.  
Note 2 : Cette fic, un Two-shots, est donc composée de deux chapitres avec un prologue et un épilogue. Tout est déjà rédigé et bien au chaud dans mon disque dur (faut juste prier pour que celui-ci me lâche pas)... Donc, aucun risque d'attente interminable pour la suite. Je posterai la première partie dans quelques jours, la deuxième la semaine qui suit et le prologue la semaine d'après.  
Note 3 : Me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris de faire de mon Hatake-sama un uke. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Mais ne vous en faites pas, les messieurs en blouse blanche s'occuperont bien de moi...**_

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fiction contiendra, dans les parties principales, des scènes qui pourraient heurter certaines sensibilités. Elles détailleront notamment des scènes de viol et autre contenu pouvant choquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment ce two-shots est devenu aussi glauque, mais voilà... Vous êtes prévenus.

Si vous avez malgré l'avertissement décidé de vous plonger dans la nouvelle histoire que mon cerveau malade a pondu, je vous invite donc à lire ce prologue. La suite dans les prochains jours si vous êtes gentils avec mouwa...

Bonne lecture !

_  
__**Prologue**_

- Mais je veux venir avec toi !  
- Iruka, tu ne le connais même pas. Tu vas t'ennuyer.

Iruka fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, l'air sévère.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne, Kakashi ?...  
- Je te l'ai dit. J'y vais juste pour revenir dans ma ville natale et revoir ce pote quelques jours, c'est tout.  
- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu jamais le voir si ce n'est en début décembre de chaque année ? Déjà l'an dernier tu m'as fait le coup. L'année d'avant pareil. Et celle d'avant aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, alors que ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'on était ensemble.

Kakashi soupira gravement en passant une main dans ses cheveux argent, détournant finalement le regard de son écran d'ordinateur pour le poser sur son vis-à-vis.

- C'est juste que début décembre, c'est une date symbolique pour nous.

Laissant échapper un petit rire narquois, Iruka lâcha :

- C'est la date d'anniversaire de votre relation amoureuse secrète, c'est ça ?  
- … T'es pénible, Iruka. Il n'y a jamais eu de relation amoureuse entre Itachi et moi. C'est juste un ami d'enfance.  
- Il est pas beau, c'est ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas la question.  
- … Merveilleux, en plus de ça, il est beau.

Kakashi soupira fortement à nouveau et ramena son attention sur l'écran de son portable.

- Tu sais, Iruka, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, autant rompre nos fiançailles tout de su…  
- NON !

Sous le coup de la panique brusque, Iruka n'avait pu empêcher le petit cri de détresse. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que concevoir rompre leurs fiançailles à deux mois à peine de leur union ?... Il aimait profondément Kakashi, mais…

- Kakashi… murmura-t-il en s'empourprant légèrement. Je te fais confiance, mais… essaie de me comprendre. Tu vas passer plusieurs jours chez un type que je ne connais pas, qui apparemment n'est pas désagréable à regarder et de qui tu es proche…

Il détourna le visage, honteux de sa jalousie, et poursuivit :

- Sans compter le fait que tu t'opposes farouchement à ce que je vienne avec toi…

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Kakashi fit basculer sa tête en arrière, son regard se perdant sur le plafond. Il parut réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'accompagner ?  
- S'il… S'il te plaît… répondit son vis-à-vis d'une petite voix. J'y tiens vraiment beaucoup…

Fixant quelques instants encore le plafond, Kakashi finit par redresser la tête et regarda l'écran.

- Okay, c'est bon, tu viens, soupira-t-il en tapotant sur son clavier. Mais je te préviens, Itachi a vraiment un caractère particulier.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Il est très froid, taciturne et parle très peu. Si on ne le connaît pas, on a toujours l'impression de se faire toiser, comme s'il voulait te faire comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un minable petit insecte en comparaison avec lui.  
- … Sympa, souffla Iruka, très rassuré. Et est-ce qu'il est… ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce qu'il… aime les hommes ?  
- … Ouais. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans cette discussion.

Iruka rougit un peu plus, vraiment honteux. Il fallait qu'il cesse de votre son fiancé en train de le tromper avec cet Itachi, enfin !

- C'est bon, soupira Kakashi après quelques minutes de silence. On a deux places réservées pour le vol du soir.

Extrêmement gêné de sa jalousie, Iruka se mit à genoux derrière son homme et lui enlaça doucement le cou.

- Excuse-moi d'être si pénible… murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en cachant son visage dans les cheveux argent. C'est juste que je t'aime et que j'ai peur de te perdre…

Kakashi éteignit finalement son ordinateur portable et se retourna sur le lit pour prendre complètement Iruka dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos.

- Pas grave, répondit-il sobrement. Je t'aime aussi.

Il déposa un petit baiser dans le creux du cou d'Iruka, faisant frémir ce dernier un instant. Iruka repoussa doucement le corps de son homme et balaya d'un coup de tête ses longs cheveux bruns de côté, son regard s'abaissant sur le torse nu de son fiancé. Comme par habitude, ses yeux suivirent la phrase tatouée sur le puissant corps ; celle-ci débutait sa course à côté du téton droit – son unique téton piercé – avant de venir former un demi-cercle autour de ce dernier. Le tatouage longeait un instant les côtes avant de partir sur la diagonale pour barrer les fins carrés d'abdominaux et capturer dans un nouveau contour le nombril. La phrase continuait ensuite à l'horizontale, texte à l'envers, pour venir longer les hanches. Bien qu'il ne vit pas la fin, Iruka savait que le tatouage continuait jusqu'au milieu du dos avant de tourner pour plonger entre les reins, les trois points de suspension à la fin semblant indiquer un quelconque chemin à suivre… Etrange. Et d'autant plus étrange compte tenu de texte, une unique phrase transcrite en anglais :  
_**PAIN – Without love – PAIN – I can't get enough – PAIN – I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**_  
_[DOULEUR – Sans amour – DOULEUR – Je n'en ai jamais assez – DOULEUR – J'aime quand ça fait mal car je préfère souffrir que de ne rien ressentir du tout…]_

Pourquoi une telle phrase ? Jamais Iruka n'en avait compris la signification réelle malgré la promiscuité intime qui le liait à Kakashi… Mais, honnêtement, découvrir le sens caché de ce tatouage n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé pour clore cette soirée en compagnie de son homme…  
Iruka posa innocemment l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure, une expression enfantine au visage.

- Dis… Tu me prendrais sauvagement pour me pardonner de ma jalousie intempestive ?  
- Non, répondit Kakashi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais par contre, je te fais volontiers l'amour. Ca te conviendrait ?  
- Hmm… murmura Iruka, comme en proie à une profonde réflexion. Bon, d'accord… Je saurais m'en contenter.

Son fiancé eut un petit rire avant de se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres en tendresse. Ses longs doigts fins vinrent lentement longer le col de la chemise pour décrocher le premier bouton, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième… La chaleur monta progressivement au creux d'Iruka, sa peau frissonnant des contacts de Kakashi contre elle, ses doigts venant doucement effleurer son torse. Iruka se serait bien posé pleins d'autres questions sur ce mystérieux ami d'enfance de Kakashi, mais franchement… ce n'était pas le genre de réflexions rationnelles auxquelles il pouvait s'adonner lorsque son fiancé commençait à lui masser l'intérieur des cuisses de la sorte, son vigoureux torse s'appuyant contre le sien pour l'inciter à se coucher sous lui… Ce soir, son homme lui ferait l'amour, et en ce qui concernait l'autre, ma foi… il répondrait à ses interrogations lorsqu'il le verrait en chair et en os le mois prochain…

_**... Et voilà pour le prologue. Comme je l'ai dit, la suite très bientôt.  
Si la disposition du tatouage sur le torse de Kakashi n'est pas claire, j'en ai fait un croquis. Je peux toujours le scanner et mettre le lien à disposition si cela intéresse quelqu'un.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours du bien d'en recevoir !**_

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre premier

_**Voilà voilà, j'ai dû faire peur à tout le monde avec mon avertissement ! Bref... La suite, comme promis. En plus du croquis du tatouage de Kakashi, comme promis lui aussi...  
Je réitère mon avertissement ici : Le chapitre un est vraiment très glauque et détaille une scène de viol. Donc... Voilà. A nouveau, vous êtes prévenus.**_

Le croquis : .org/up/moe/2009/04/28/ ... 

_**Voilà... Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre premier**_

- C… C'est bon ? T'as la valise, Kakashi ?  
- Si j'avais su que tu flippais à ce point en avion… soupira l'autre en se mettant en marche, bagage à la main. J'ai la valise. Allez, viens, on sort du terminal, Itachi doit certainement déjà nous attendre…

Blême et tremblant, Iruka emboîta lentement le pas à son fiancé. Oui, il y avait de ça, il n'aimait pas prendre l'avion, mais son angoisse principale ne résidait pas là. Du tout, même.  
Ce dernier mois avait été largement teinté d'interrogations à propos de leur hôte. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, aucun doute là-dessus. D'abord, Kakashi n'en faisait jamais mention, de cet Itachi. Mais quand ce n'était jamais, ce n'était vraiment jamais. Ensuite, la seule et unique période à laquelle son fiancé revoyait l'autre, c'était en début décembre… c'était tout. Il ne lui rendait pas visite autrement. Pire : il ne l'appelait jamais non plus. Quel genre d'amis d'enfance était-ce cela ? On se revoit une fois l'an pendant quatre jours et cela suffit à combler 361 jours de silence ? Et pour finir, lorsqu'il interrogeait Kakashi sur le symbole de début décembre, ce dernier déviait immanquablement de sujet sans jamais lui répondre… Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec le tatouage de son fiancé ? Si oui, en quoi ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-il jamais ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ?!_  
Le stress et l'appréhension allégrement lisibles sur ses traits, Iruka passa finalement les portes du terminal derrière son fiancé. Immédiatement plus tard, il se mit à dévisager toutes les personnes présentes dans l'aéroport. Etait-ce ce vieillard à l'aspect pourrissant ? Ce père de famille à la bonne figure ? Ce punk aux allures effrayantes ?

- Il est là-bas.  
- OÙ CA ?!  
- … Du calme, Iruka. Contre le mur, au fond.

Directement plus tard, le brun tourna son visage sur le fameux mur au bout du hall.  
Un peu plus et il se serait étouffé avec son cri.  
Appuyé contre la paroi se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ses deux mains glissées dans ses poches d'un air profondément blasé. Ses yeux onyx légèrement plissés lui conféraient un regard envoûtant, tout comme la puissante aura sexuelle qu'il dégageait. Plusieurs jeunes filles ne pouvaient d'ailleurs empêcher un violent fard et quelques gloussements idiots lorsqu'elles passaient près de lui – bien qu'il parût trop loin de ce genre de bassesses pour y daigner porter son attention.  
Instinctivement, Iruka s'accrocha directement au bras de son fiancé, comme pour le retenir d'approcher ce corbeau aux allures voraces. Kakashi ne cilla pas et continuait son avancée d'un bon pas, traînant presque son fiancé apeuré derrière lui comme s'il eut été agi d'un enfant ne voulant pas aller à l'école. Il soupira sourdement, son regard ne quittant pas les deux onyx qui le fixaient en retour. Dans le cerveau d'Iruka, les questions avaient recommencé à fuser de toute part. Il regarda du coin de l'œil les traits sereins de son fiancé, sa peau délicatement nacrée, les contours de ses lèvres si pures, le petit nez exquis, la forme masculine et harmonieuse de sa mâchoire… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'un mec au visage d'ange comme Kakashi faisait avec un type comme lui ? Iruka, lui, il était si… banal… Il n'avait rien du tout de la beauté de son fiancé, pas comme l'autre, là, qui continuait de les fixer au fur et à mesure de leur avancée… Les deux dégageaient la même onde puissante de sensualité et d'érotisme, ce genre d'ondes qui font danser les hormones et qui pousse quiconque alentour à se mettre à poil dans la seconde et à s'accoupler avec le premier truc qui passe… Oui… Les deux amis d'enfance de Konoha étaient beaux comme des dieux, complémentaires de par leur nature – l'un ange, l'autre démon –, unis dans leur but – pousser la Terre entière à l'orgie maximale. Mais alors, bon sang, qu'on lui explique à la fin…  
_Qu'est-ce que Kakashi foutait avec un type comme lui au lieu d'être avec Itachi ?!_  
A force de réfléchir, Iruka ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chemin qui le séparait du fameux brun ténébreux n'était finalement pas si long à traverser. Arrivé à quelques mètres de leur hôte, Iruka resserra sa poigne autour du bras de son fiancé dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, mais trop tard – l'autre avait déjà daigné décoller de son mur pour les accueillir.

- Kakashi-kun, Iruka-san…  
- Yo, Tachi-chan. Ca va ?

L'autre semblait s'être raidi au son du surnom, son regard se faisant perçant à l'attention de son fiancé. Iruka prit presque peur et resta à moitié caché derrière l'imposant corps avant de murmurer d'une petite voix :

- Je… Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Itachi-san.

Le brun tourna finalement ses deux onyx profonds sur Iruka, le toisant, l'air de se demander quel genre de crevette prétentieuse avait osé lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ne l'ait autorisé. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, l'homme aux cheveux bruns rougit violemment, presque à la limite de demander pardon pour son affront.

- Merci d'être venu nous chercher, Chi-chan, continua Kakashi dans un sourire. On aurait pu venir en train à ce prix-là. Il se fait déjà tard, fallait pas te dé…  
- C'est bon, le coupa l'autre sèchement, s'étant à nouveau raidi devant les surnoms de plus en plus ridicules que lui affublait l'autre. Suivez-moi.

Il se détourna alors et se mit en route, laissant les deux lui emboîter le pas. La peur au ventre, Iruka se rapprocha de son fiancé et murmura à son oreille d'un air paniqué :

- Arrête de lui donner ces surnoms !...  
- Hn ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que… Parce qu'il va finir par te tuer !!...

Son homme partit dans un petit rire cristallin alors qu'ils sortaient tous trois de l'aéroport, une légère brise venant faire virevolter leurs cheveux.

- Mais non, Iruka, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'ai dit qu'il faisait peur, mais au fond, faut juste savoir comment le prendre et tout va…  
- Comment ça, le _prendre_ ?...

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et regarda son homme du coin de l'œil.

- Tu vas pas recommencer, si ?...

Rougissant à nouveau, Iruka se cacha contre le bras de son fiancé. Allez savoir pourquoi, sa seule et unique volonté sur le moment était de s'enfuir à toutes jambes… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir suivre Kakashi ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur le point de passer les pires jours de sa vie, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…

- Mettez votre valise dans le coffre, lança l'autre d'une voix profonde après quelques minutes de marche en s'approchant d'une voiture.  
- Waou, Tachi, les affaires marchent bien à ce que je vois. Quand est-ce que tu l'as acheté ?

Imperturbable, le brun ouvrit le coffre de son 4x4 et toisa l'autre.

- Le mois passé.  
- Chouette, rétorqua l'autre dans un sourire en rangeant le bagage dans le coffre. Et t'habites toujours au même endroit ?

L'autre semblait apparemment fatigué de toutes ces questions et répondit d'une voix lasse :

- C'est notre demeure familiale depuis des générations. Je ne peux pas la quitter à moins de la léguer à mes enfants ou à ceux de Sasuke.  
- Oui, je sais bien, conclut son fiancé en ouvrant la portière arrière. On peut monter ?  
- Hn.

Iruka fut frappé du violent contraste entre les deux hommes. L'un souriant et bienveillant, l'autre froid et distant… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les rapprocher autant si ce n'était pas leurs caractères ?  
Tous trois s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du spacieux bolide et partirent, bercés par les ronronnements du moteur. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, Iruka se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé, celui-ci ne se formalisant pas du silence plus que ça. Son regard endormi était perdu sur l'extérieur, la lueur des réverbères éclairant succinctement son visage de temps à autres. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'Iruka pour se sentir aussi mal par ce silence pesant ? Puis, il n'osait rien dire de lui-même… Par pitié, qu'un des deux dise quelque chose, sinon…

- Ca ne va pas, Iruka ?

La voix douce de son homme le tira de sa panique montante. Il tourna son regard sur le sien, le suppliant tacitement pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

- Hey, hey, Iruka… Détends-toi… Ca ne va pas d'être crispé à ce point…

D'un mouvement lent, Kakashi l'attira alors doucement contre lui, déposant un très léger baiser au creux de son cou. Iruka se sentit s'apaiser malgré tout, l'odeur de son fiancé calmant peu à peu son mal-être.

- T'inquiète pas… On y sera dans une petite demi-heure.

Iruka ferma les yeux en hochant la tête, se laissant délicatement bercé par la respiration de son homme, le bruit des voitures, le brouhaha sous-jacent du centre-ville dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer…

- On est arrivés.

Iruka rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait dû s'assoupir, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Il n'était plus dans une ville, bombardé de toute part de lumières vives, des bruits incessants, non… De ce qu'il pouvait discerner autour d'eux malgré l'obscurité, il n'y avait rien, rien à part cette imposante bâtisse typée japonaise. Iruka se frotta les yeux en se décollant de son fiancé, celui-ci ouvrant la portière sans cesser de le regarder.

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui, Kakashi… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être la fatigue…  
- Bien. Viens, on va se mettre au lit…

Son homme se pencha alors pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser, sortant de la voiture d'un mouvement fluide. Iruka sourit enfin, serein, et tourna son regard sur le rétroviseur.  
Dans le miroir, les yeux d'Itachi semblaient vouloir le foudroyer sur place.  
Iruka se raidit violemment, incapable de détourner le visage sous le regard assassin de l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?! Kakashi l'avait assuré qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, alors que… ?!  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Itachi sortit enfin de la voiture pour rejoindre Kakashi à l'extérieur. Paralysé, Iruka resta seul sur la banquette arrière, le souffle coupé, incapable d'un quelconque mouvement de ses membres tremblants. Pourquoi ?... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? L'autre était-il… jaloux de son statut pour le regarder ainsi ? Il… Il ne pouvait pas rester, non, il… il allait mourir, c'était certain, l'autre allait le tuer sournoisement pendant la nuit, c'était certain, il devait s'en aller et…  
NON. Non, non, non. Comme s'il allait abandonner son homme à ses griffes, ah ça, jamais de la vie… Il avait trimé des années et des années durant pour que Kakashi le remarque enfin, alors non… Il n'allait pas lâcher prise uniquement parce qu'on essayait de l'intimider bassement… Manquait plus que ça ! Il n'était pas d'un tempérament compétitif, mais en ce qui concernait Kakashi, il était plus qu'intransigeant… Il était à lui, et à personne d'autre… Le mois prochain, il se lierait à lui pour l'éternité, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, son homme était sien…

- Iruka ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour sortir ?

Redressant le menton, ce dernier se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur, ignorant tout à fait leur hôte qui avait apparemment repris son air supérieur. Il s'approcha directement de Kakashi et, d'un mouvement vif, colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- M… Mais Iruka, enfin !

Kakashi le repoussa doucement, le regardant avec la plus profonde incrédulité. Content de son petit manège, Iruka se tourna lentement pour regarder la réaction du brun… avant de remarquer que ce dernier avait déjà pénétré sa demeure sans un regard pour les deux amants.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? murmura Kakashi, toujours interloqué de la réaction de son fiancé.  
- Je… Rien, désolé, juste une envie soudaine…

Kakashi secoua doucement la tête en soupirant, renonçant à chercher à comprendre le comportement de son fiancé d'habitude si réservé de ce côté-là. Il l'invita à le suivre en direction de l'imposante bâtisse, traînant nonchalamment la valise derrière lui. Honteux, Iruka le suivit tête basse et entra à sa suite avant de retirer ses chaussures, toujours rougissant.

- Bienvenue chez moi, annonça sobrement Itachi. La femme de ménage a préparé votre chambre, au fond à droite.  
- Bien, bien… Merci, Chi-chan.

Le brun se raidit à nouveau, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Derrière Kakashi, l'homme aux cheveux bruns n'osa plus ajouter un seul mot.

- Bonne nuit, déclara stoïquement leur hôte en entrant dans une pièce semi éclairée.  
- Bonne nuit, répondirent en chœur les deux invités.

Voilà une manière bien singulière d'accueillir des visiteurs, pensa Iruka en se refrognant. Il n'aimait déjà pas leur hôte, le séjour promettait vraiment d'être joyeux… D'un pas lent, Kakashi se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par l'autre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son fiancé pour l'inviter à venir à sa suite. Dans la chambre, une simple bougie avait été déposée sur la table de chevet, éclairant succinctement le grand lit à baldaquin d'époque. Iruka pensa s'extasier avant de se souvenir du regard qu'Itachi lui avait lancé dans la voiture. Il se serait bien posé d'autres questions, mais le coussin sur le lit semblait si doux, si attirant, il exerçait une attraction terrible sur la tête fatiguée d'Iruka…  
A ses côtés, Kakashi avait déjà retiré ses vêtements, réarrangeant ses cheveux d'argent avant de regarder son fiancé. Il lui sourit doucement avant de se mettre au lit dans un grand soupir fatigué, exténué de leur voyage. Souriant à son tour, Iruka ne se fit pas prier avant de rejoindre son fiancé, collant sa peau nue contre la sienne, se laissant peu à peu à nouveau bercé par sa respiration calme et lente. Son homme souffla sur la bougie pour les plonger dans l'obscurité avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Kakashi.  
- 'nuit…

Ils s'endormirent quasiment instantanément, délicatement engourdis par la chaleur de leurs corps.

Le lendemain s'était passé tout aussi bizarrement que la rencontre Kakashi-Itachi. Iruka s'était dit que peut-être les deux soi-disant amis d'enfance n'avaient pas été démonstratifs à cause de la fatigue la veille… mais non. Ils restaient éternellement froids et distants, même si Kakashi continuait avec ses taquineries d'habitude, ils ne semblaient rien n'avoir en commun du tout. Alors, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Kakashi tenait absolument à revenir tous les ans chez cet Itachi si c'était pour passer quatre jours emmuré dans un silence quasi-religieux ? Quel intérêt ? Iruka ne comprenait décidément pas, mais au moins, il était certain qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucune relation amoureuse secrète entre les deux hommes.  
La nuit approchait à grand pas lorsque les trois hommes avaient terminé leur repas – toujours dans le même silence de mort. Iruka avait fini par s'accoutumer au mode de vie de son hôte et de son fiancé, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas l'intérêt de leur séjour.  
A la fin du dîner, Itachi se remit sur pied et regarda alternativement le couple devant ses yeux, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur ses traits impassibles. Il hocha doucement la tête et déclara de sa voix profonde :

- Bonne nuit.

Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls autour de la table.

- Kakashi…  
- Hn ?  
- Pourquoi on est ici, dis-moi ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, répondit sobrement son fiancé en se mettant sur pied à son tour. Je viens rendre visite à un ami d'enfance.

Iruka se redressa à son tour et regarda son homme, sourcils froncés.

- Te fous pas de moi. Depuis ce matin, vous avez dû vous échanger en tout et pour tout une dizaine de mots.  
- Je t'avais dit qu'Itachi ne parlait pas beaucoup.  
- Okay, je veux bien, mais ça n'explique pas ta présence ici, Kakashi. Je veux bien que cela soit ton ami d'enfance, mais… Je ne comprends pas. Avoue que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de lui.

Son fiancé soupira d'ennui et l'invita à le suivre dans la chambre, réarrangeant son yukata sur le chemin.

- Kakashi !  
- Hn ?  
- Mais réponds-moi !

L'autre ne fit qu'entrer dans la chambre et referma derrière le brun quand celui-ci arriva à son tour.

- Y'a rien à expliquer, Iruka. Toi, tu trouves ça bizarre, mais pas nous. C'est comme ça.  
- Mais… !

Iruka rougit violemment au moment où son fiancé s'était débarrassé de son vêtement, découvrant entièrement son corps nu au clair de lune. Le brun déglutit, le fil de ses pensées s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure que son fiancé s'approchait de lui d'un pas félin.

- Tu disais, Iruka ? susurra-t-il en le plaquant doucement contre le mur, sa langue venant délicatement se délier contre la jugulaire de l'autre.  
- Je… Je…

Iruka se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la chaleur naissant instantanément au creux de son bas-ventre. Il sentit les deux mains douces de son fiancé le débarrasser de son yukata à son tour, mordillant doucement sa peau à mesure qu'il s'abaissait. Sa bouche rencontra un téton qu'il effleura suavement de la langue, une main se posant contre l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Iruka se cambra sous le contact, un nouveau soupir de bien-être s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Mmmh… Ka… Kakashi… Il… Il pourrait… nous entendre…

Remontant lentement le long de son corps, son fiancé plongea son regard avide dans le sien et susurra :

- Je m'en fous complètement…

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que son fiancé s'était fougueusement penché pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes, les deux langues s'entremêlant dans un voluptueux combat charnel. Iruka laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement en entourant ses bras autour de la nuque de son fiancé, avide de sa chaleur et de contact contre sa peau brûlante. Kakashi plaqua ses deux mains sur ses reins pour le porter, son homme nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille en approfondissant l'échange, sa tête se mettant à tourner sous les sensations qui l'avaient alors envahi. Son homme le déposa contre le lit avant de recouvrir son corps du sien, ondulant suavement contre sa peau pour l'attiser encore, rendant Iruka complètement éperdu de désir.

- Ka… Kakashiiii… Vieeens… supplia-t-il d'une voix aiguë.  
- Je vais… te faire mal si je…

Se cambrant fortement, Iruka s'agrippa au dos de son homme pour le griffer à mesure, faisant lâcher un petit râle sourd à son fiancé.

- Fais-moi l'amour… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en remuant les hanches. Maintenant…

Perdant contenance, Kakashi prit appui sur l'arrière des genoux de son fiancé, son membre tendu se plaçant directement devant l'intimité frémissante.  
Dans la chaleur de la chambre, les deux corps s'unirent alors dans un râle de plaisir pur, leurs peaux n'en formant plus qu'une uniquement éclairée par la clarté de la lune.  
Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, Iruka se tendit fortement contre le torse de son homme, agrippant un pan de couverture dans son cri de plaisir pur qui fendit l'air. Entraîné par la jouissance de son fiancé, Kakashi explosa à son tour à l'intérieur de son corps avant de retomber lourdement contre le torse fatigué sous lui, haletant fortement. Iruka peina à retrouver ses repères, chaque pore de sa peau encore engloutie de plaisir plusieurs minutes après la fin de leur étreinte. Dépassé par les sensations, le brun tomba directement dans les limbes du sommeil en sentant son homme se retirer de lui en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Iruka ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité autour de lui l'empêchait de distinguer ne serait-ce que le plafond, il devait certainement être au beau milieu de la nuit. Instinctivement, il se mit sur le côté à la recherche de la chaleur de son homme, mais s'intrigua ne pas le retrouver étendu à ses côtés. Etrange… Il était certainement parti à la salle de bain. Un petit sourire naquit sur les traits du brun en repensant à leur étreinte si passionnée de tout à l'heure… même si les questions à propos de leur hôte restaient encore en suspens. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, à nouveau Kakashi avait réussi à détourner ses questions par son entourloupe de toujours. Peut-être devrait-il lui reposer ses interrogations le lendemain…  
Son regard se tourna vers le réveil-matin électronique. Deux heures et demi du matin. C'était rare qu'il fasse une insomnie, mais bon… C'était sûrement dû au fait que Kakashi avait quitté le lit... D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ? Il n'entendait pas de bruit provenant de la douche, ni quoi que ce fut d'ailleurs… Etait-il aller grignoter quelque chose en pleine nuit ? Oui, ça n'en serait même pas étonnant…  
Lentement, Iruka se redressa sur le lit et passa son yukata encore au sol, le nouant soigneusement autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la chambre à pas lents, une expression de plénitude au visage. Peut-être son homme oserait-il même le prendre à nouveau sur la table, qui sait… Ah non, peut-être pas, la porte de la chambre de leur hôte était entrouverte et la lumière était encore allumée. Itachi lui aussi avait une insomnie ? Décidément, on dirait que ce début de 2 décembre n'était profitable pour personne. Il devrait passer devant sans un bruit pour ne pas l'alerter… A pas de loups, Iruka traversa le couloir et, arrivé devant la chambre à coucher de leur hôte, jeta un furtif coup d'œil à l'intérieur…  
Paralysé, Iruka devint blême devant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui.  
Agenouillé au sol, Itachi, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama noir.  
Le problème, c'est qu'Itachi n'était pas seul dans sa chambre.  
Devant le brun se tenait son fiancé, agenouillé aussi, mais entièrement nu. Ses mains avaient été liées dans son dos par un fin cordage. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, les mains d'Itachi posées sur chaque côté du visage de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Ils ne disaient rien. Leurs yeux semblaient parler pour eux.  
Sous le choc, Iruka n'osa plus faire un seul geste. Non… Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas possible…  
Au plus de plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, Kakashi ferma doucement les yeux. Son vis-à-vis prit alors un foulard noir au sol et lui banda délicatement les yeux, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur ses traits froids. Sans rien dire, il se remit sur pieds, laissant Kakashi seul, yeux bandés, attachés, agenouillé, immobile. Incapable d'un seul mouvement, Iruka ne pensa même pas à se cacher au moment où Itachi se mettait à avancer vers la sortie.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, pour la première fois de son séjour, Iruka put lire une émotion au fond de ces deux onyx imperturbables. Il y vit une profonde expression d'effroi.  
D'un mouvement vif, Itachi sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière lui avant de se jeter littéralement sur l'autre pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Iruka écarquilla violemment les yeux et tenta de se débattre, mais les deux imposants bras l'empêchaient totalement de remuer et l'entraînaient visiblement dans une pièce reculée de la maison. Le salaud ! Que s'apprêtait-il à faire maintenant qu'Iruka avait découvert leur relation ?! Ses membres dénués de force à cause du choc, il ne put que se laisser traîner jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi le lâche avant de fermer une porte derrière eux.

- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! ENFLURE ! CREVARD ! T'ES QU'UN…  
- Ca suffit, souffla Itachi de sa voix profonde. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, et tais-toi, Kakashi ne doit pas t'entendre, sinon…  
- QU'IL ENTENDE ! hurla Iruka en réponse, des larmes de rage commençant à couler le long de son visage. VOUS VOUS ETES BIEN FOUTUS DE M…

Violemment, Itachi attrapa la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis pour l'empêcher de continuer, profondément agacé par ses mots.

- Ferme-la un peu, imbécile, tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

D'un coup brusque de la tête, Iruka se dégagea de son emprise, complètement aveuglé par la colère. Fusillant l'autre du regard, il cracha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, hein ? Y'a rien à expliquer, je comprends tout maintenant ! Je sais pourquoi Kakashi ne voulait pas que je vienne avec lui, je sais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes rien dit, je sais pourquoi il a couché avec moi, comme ça je m'endormais, moi, comme un con, et vous laissais faire vos…  
- TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?!

Haletant, Iruka se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'autre donne de la voix à ce point. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis du regard. Aucune colère visible sur ses traits, Itachi murmura sobrement :

- Kakashi a besoin de ça.

L'autre ricana, un air de dégoût au visage.

- De quoi ? Il a besoin de me tromper, c'est ça ?  
- Non. Il a besoin de se faire violer.

Comme si une masse lui était tombée sur la tête, Iruka sentit son souffle se couper.

- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi à ton avis Kakashi revient me voir chaque année à la même période, abruti ? Tu trouves qu'on a assez de points communs pour être de bons potes ? Kakashi a besoin de moi. Tous les ans, le 2 décembre à partir de minuit une, il a besoin de sentir à nouveau ce qu'il lui est arrivé quand il avait huit ans. C'est pour ça qu'il revient toujours.

Sous le choc à nouveau, Iruka ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, non… Il allait se réveiller bientôt, Kakashi serait à ses côtés, ils ne seraient pas dans cette demeure, ils seraient tendrement enlacés, chez eux, et jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Ce n'est pas… vrai…  
- Crétin… Que signifie le tatouage qu'il a sur le corps, à ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait fait pour le plaisir ? Non… Kakashi recherche la souffrance. Il cherche à ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti ce jour-là. Il refusait catégoriquement que tu sois au courant. Pour être le personnage impassible qu'il est toute l'année, chaque 2 décembre, il a besoin de se replonger dans son passé… avec moi.  
- Mais p… pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Je ne… Je ne comprends pas…

Itachi soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il devait certainement avoir autant parlé en cinq minutes qu'il le faisait d'habitude en une année.

- Pour deux raisons. De un, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé ce jour-là. C'est moi qui l'ai rassuré, ramené chez moi et lavé. C'est moi qui ai pris soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à parler enfin.  
- Et… Et la deuxième raison ?  
- C'est mon cousin qui a abusé de lui, Obito Uchiha.

Une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de la tempe d'Iruka. Il était en plein délire, c'était certain… Son homme… Non… Pas Kakashi… Ce n'était pas possible…

- Obito était de dix ans son aîné. Kakashi l'aimait profondément et mon cousin a largement profité de ça. Il m'a choisi moi pour lui refaire vivre ça chaque année parce que j'ai exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Obito. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'est que la phase préparatoire. Kakashi me fixe dans les yeux jusqu'à se sentir prêt pour la suite.

Une exclamation s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Iruka.

- Qu… Quelle suite ?  
- Tout ce qui se passe le 2 décembre n'est qu'une mise en scène, un jeu de rôle durant lequel je joue Obito et Kakashi joue son propre rôle quand il avait huit ans. Tout est extrêmement millimétré, la moindre parole, le moindre geste. Là, je dois le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle. Y'a intérêt à ce que je sois prêt à ce moment-là. Quand Kakashi est dans son rôle, il ne faut pas qu'il en sorte… sous aucun prétexte.  
- Mais que… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer au moment où tu retourneras dans cette pièce ?  
- … Je ne penses pas que tu aies vraiment envie de le savoir, Iruka.

Iruka serra les poings, complètement dépassé par les événements. Les larmes ne parvenaient même plus à couler de ses yeux anéantis.

- Va te recoucher, Iruka. Oublie ce que tu as vu, oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Kakashi tient absolument à ce que tu ne l'apprennes jamais, alors oublie t…  
- Non.

Sa voix semblait vide, creuse. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Itachi soupira gravement. Malgré son air impassible, on sentait qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
- Dis-moi quand même. Je veux tout savoir. Kakashi est mon fiancé. Tu vas violer mon fiancé. Je crois que je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Sans répondre, Itachi se déplaça lentement vers la porte, écoutant un instant à l'extérieur. Il se rapprocha et soupira avant de commencer :

- Tout se passe en deux parties. La première commencera dès le moment où Kakashi m'appellera et se terminera dans quelques heures. La deuxième aura lieu plus tard durant la journée, autour de vingt heures, et se terminera avant minuit. Kakashi tient absolument à revenir à lui avant le 3 décembre. Entre ces deux phases, Kakashi sera lui-même, donc demain, tu auras ton fiancé revenu à lui. Le déclencheur est mon regard, puis je lui bande les yeux. Pour le faire ressortir de son état, je lui fais ce que je lui ai fait le jour où je l'ai retrouvé.  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Iruka d'une voix caverneuse.  
- Je le prends dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse.

Visage fermé, Iruka hocha sobrement la tête, bien que son cerveau ne parvînt pas à comprendre ce que l'autre lui expliquait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, il allait finir par se réveiller dans un instant.  
Soudain, une voix dans le couloir s'éleva, enfantine, presque plaintive.

- Obi-chan ! Obi-chan ! Il fait noir ici !

Itachi tourna son regard grave vers Iruka.

- Je devrais entrer quand il prononcera « Obi-chan » pour la cinquième fois. Je ne peux pas manquer ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi serait capable Kakashi si l'on brisait son jeu de rôle.  
- Bien. Je viens avec toi.  
- … Pardon ?

La voix dans le couloir s'éleva à nouveau, appelant pour la troisième fois.

- Je viens dans la pièce avec toi, continua Iruka, impassible. Kakashi a les yeux bandés, il ne me verra pas.  
- Pas question. S'il se rend compte que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que…  
- Il ne saura pas que je suis là. Je resterais silencieux. Je ne dirais rien.

Pour la quatrième fois, Kakashi appela. Le brun ouvrit la porte en silence et regarda Iruka derrière lui, l'air grave.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, Iruka, tu jures que tu ne feras rien ?

Ce dernier prit soudainement peur. Allait-il sérieusement pouvoir rester de marbre pendant que son fiancé revivrait le jour où toute sa tourmente avait commencé ? Il ne le savait pas… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son homme seul dans cette pièce. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître de son homme… même ses pires secrets.

- Je ne ferai rien.  
- … Alors suis-moi.

En silence, les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir. Pour la cinquième fois, la voix enfantine s'éleva :

- Obi-chan… J'ai peur…

Lentement, Itachi ouvrit la porte. Le cœur d'Iruka se serra en voyant son homme toujours attaché et agenouillé au sol.

- Obi-chan ? C'est toi ?  
- C'est moi, Kashi, répondit Itachi d'une voix posée.

Il indiqua en silence à Iruka de se mettre dans le fond de la pièce avant de se poster devant Kakashi, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as attaché, Obi-chan ? J'ai peur…  
- N'aies pas peur, Kashi. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ou… Oui, Obi-chan… Je t'aime…  
- Tu veux que je te montre comment deux hommes s'aiment ?

Iruka, une boule au ventre, regardait la scène sans rien montrer de son angoisse. Il était perdu dans un mauvais rêve, un mauvais rêve dans lequel son fiancé d'habitude si dominant s'était retrouvé dénudé, attaché, soumis…

- Ce… C'est pas bien comme je t'aime, Obi-chan ?  
- Oh si, c'est bien, Kashi… dit Itachi d'une voix doucereuse en s'agenouillant face à lui. Mais je connais une manière encore meilleure… Je pourrais te montrer à quel point je t'aime moi aussi…

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les traits purs de Kakashi, ses yeux toujours bandés.

- Oui ! Montre-moi !  
- Bien, mon Kashi… Baisse la tête…

Devant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur d'Iruka, le brun avait libéré son sexe de sa prison textile, une main posée sur la nuque de Kakashi pour l'inciter à s'abaisser encore. A quelques centimètres de membre, son fiancé sembla résister.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Obi-chan ?...  
- Fais-moi confiance… Tu vas aimer ça… Ouvre la bouche…  
- M… Mais pourquoi ?...  
- Ouvre la bouche et ne pose pas de questions.

Les lèvres de Kakashi s'entrouvrirent alors, entre lesquelles se glissa le membre érigé de l'autre. Reculant brusquement, une moue de dégoût au visage, Kakashi gémit :

- Obi-chan ! J'aime pas ça ! J'aime pas ! Je veux plus !  
- Oh… Je vois… déclara alors Itachi en desserrant sa poigne contre les cheveux d'argent. Je suis triste, Kashi… J'ai cru que tu m'aimais vraiment…  
- Mais je… je t'aime vraiment, Obi-chan ! Je… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour te le montrer !

Caressant un instant les cheveux sous ses doigts, Itachi força à nouveau contre la nuque de l'autre en susurrant :

- Bien, mon Kashi… Alors suce-la.

A nouveau, devant ses yeux médusés, Kakashi rouvrit la bouche et engouffra l'imposant sexe avec difficulté, combattant visiblement sa répulsion.

- Mmmh… gémit Itachi en appuyant à mesure. Allez, Kashi, plus loin… Je suis sûr que tu peux m'aimer mieux que ça…

Totalement cambré et incapable de se retenir de ses mains, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent continua ses va-et-vient en les approfondissant du mieux qu'il pouvait, jouant de sa langue contre l'extrémité rougie de temps à autre pour reprendre sa respiration.

- J'adore quand tu m'aimes comme ça, Kashi… Continue… Plus vite…

Accélérant son mouvement, Kakashi resserra visiblement les lèvres malgré le profond dégoût lisible sur ses traits. Une main vint se poser sur ses reins à découvert, juste en dessous des poignets liés, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau tremblante.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Obi-chan ?... murmura Kakashi en se détachant un instant du membre.  
- T'occupe pas de ça et suce-moi encore… Je vais t'aimer à mon tour…

Apeuré, Kakashi retourna tout de même à sa besogne, les doigts d'Itachi glissant doucement le long du tatouage, son majeur s'insinuant tranquillement le long de la rainure…  
Une larme roula lentement le long de la joue d'Iruka. Comment… Comment Itachi pouvait-il faire subir ça à son fiancé… Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible… C'était une mauvaise blague… Il allait se réveiller bientôt, tout cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer…  
Un cri déchirant fit sursauter l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Devant ses yeux vides, son fiancé s'était violemment cambré ; le majeur de l'autre s'était insinué en lui.

- Obi-chan !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ca… Ca fait mal ! Arrête !...  
- T'inquiète pas, Kashi… susurra l'autre, ses traits ne reflétant en rien les mots qu'il disait. Tu vas aimer… Détends-toi… Laisse-moi t'aimer…  
- Mais… Ca fait mal… d'aimer…

Iruka crut qu'il allait hurler. Que quelqu'un arrête toute cette mascarade… Il ne pouvait supporter d'en regarder d'avantage, surtout maintenant qu'il voyait cette larme couler sur le visage de son fiancé alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer…  
Délicatement, le doigt d'Itachi s'était mis à aller et venir au plus profond de son fiancé, faisant geindre à mesure le pauvre corps sous ses assauts.

- Obi-chan… Aaah… Ca me fait… trop mal…  
- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Kashi… Je sais ce que je fais, et je sais que tu vas aimer dans un petit moment… Alors continue de m'aimer, toi aussi…

Se résignant alors et retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, Kakashi reprit alors le membre dressé devant ses lèvres, continuant le va-et-vient imposé un peu plus tôt. Le mouvement dans son intérieur s'accéléra progressivement, heurtant visiblement son fiancé sous ses yeux, mais Iruka ne pouvait rien faire… Itachi l'avait prévenu, quoi qu'il se passe, il avait promis… Il ne devait rien faire, mais il peinait à croire que son homme avait besoin de tant souffrir… Pourquoi ?...

- Alors, mon Kashi ? Tu aimes ça ou pas ?  
- Mmmh… Je… Je sais pas…  
- Tu vas voir… continua Itachi de sa voix suave. A partir de maintenant, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime…  
- NnnhaaAAAH !

Sans aucune préparation, Itachi avait alors invité son index à joindre le mouvement au plus profond de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, lui arrachant un râle de souffrance à chaque entrée brusque en lui.

- Aaahh, j'ai… j'ai trop mal… J'ai vraiment trop mal !...  
- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais et ça ira, t'inquiète pas… Allez, reprends-la en bouche, tu parles trop, c'est normal que t'aies mal…

Le visage ravagé de larmes de Kakashi s'abaissa alors pour reprendre le membre en bouche, accélérant encore son va-et-vient. Délicatement, Itachi commença à écarter ses doigts au plus profond de l'autre, comme pour le préparer à…  
Non. Iruka arrêta le fil de ses pensées. Il allait hurler si l'autre continuait, c'était certain. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, non… Son homme souffrait tant…

- O… Obi-chan… sanglota l'autre. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?...  
- Parce que c'est par là que je me lierais à toi, mon Kashi. Ce que tu as dans ta bouche, eh bien… Je le mettrais exactement… ici.

Il engouffra ses doigts d'un mouvement brusque dans son intimité pour lui expliquer exactement la procédure, arrachant un nouveau cri au corps soumis.

- Aaah… Ca… Ca va faire trop mal, Obi-chan… Je veux pas…  
- Pourtant, c'est comme ça que je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, Kashi… C'est en liant mon corps au tien que notre amour sera ultime, tu sais ?  
- Nnnh… Ce… C'est vrai ?...

L'autre accéléra son mouvement à l'intérieur de Kakashi, faisant crisper ses traits de plus en plus. Incapable de continuer ce qu'il faisait tant il avait besoin de sa bouche pour geindre, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent appuyait simplement sa lèvre supérieure sur l'extrémité du membre, haletant au possible.

- T'ai-je déjà menti, Kashi ? susurra l'autre après quelques secondes.  
- N… Non… Mmmh…

Kakashi attrapa à nouveau brusquement le membre entre ses lèvres et continua le va-et-vient vif avec maladresse mais avidement, comme pour démontrer son amour à cet homme qui ne lui avait effectivement pas menti. De sa main libre, Itachi appuya plus fortement contre la nuque pâle, l'incitant à le prendre encore plus vite.

- Nnnh… Encore… Encore, Kashi… Je vais bientôt pouvoir te montrer… la force de mon amour… Oui, comme ça… comme ça, c'est parfait…

Itachi ferma les yeux, le plaisir prenant progressivement possession de lui malgré leur jeu de rôle. Si les yeux d'Iruka pouvaient tirer des balles, le brun serait certainement tombé, foudroyé par les coups.

- Vas-y… Plus fort, Kashi… Oui… Encore… En… c… Nnnnnh !...

Brusquement, le poignet d'Itachi arrêta totalement les mouvements de l'autre alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, atteignant alors la plénitude du plaisir dans un râle sourd. Iruka serra les poings fortement ; il comprenait enfin pourquoi son fiancé avait toujours refusé qu'il termine entre ses lèvres. L'expression du plaisir d'Itachi coula lentement le long du menton de Kakashi avant que la pression sur sa nuque s'allège enfin, permettant à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent de se dégager finalement du membre, haletant. Kakashi appuya doucement son front contre le parquet froid pendant que l'autre retirait ses doigts de son corps.

- Tu as avalé ce que je t'ai donné, Kashi ?...

Ne se redressant toujours pas, Kakashi secoua lentement la tête, le corps secoué de sanglots. D'un doigt, le brun le força à s'agenouiller et lui sécha doucement le coin des lèvres.

- Allez… Avale. Tu vas pas le garder en bouche indéfiniment, si ?

Kakashi secoua doucement la tête avant de déglutir. Un violent rejet tenta de faire remonter la substance en bouche, mais l'homme serra les lèvres afin de ne pas décevoir l'autre. Itachi leva alors sa main pour caresser la joue de ce corps tremblant de toute part, les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sans cesse sur son visage.

- Allons… Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kashi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça ?  
- J… J'ai mal… J'ai peur…  
- De quoi tu as peur, dis-moi ?

Laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot, Kakashi détourna le visage, comme honteux de sa faiblesse.

- N… Notre amour… ultime… J'ai… J'ai peur… J'ai déjà eu… tellement mal…  
- Mais non, Kashi, tu verras…

En voyant Itachi se redresser, Iruka eut un mouvement pour se lever. Non… Il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Son fiancé souffrait bien trop, cela suffisait comme ça. Le brun le fusilla violemment du regard, le sommant de ne pas bouger, de ne surtout pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant.

- Tu… Tu vas t'unir à moi, alors ?...  
- Oui, mon Kashi… Mais pas tout de suite.

Iruka dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un fort soupir de soulagement alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissait sur sa joue. C'en était trop… C'en était bien trop…

- On fera ça plus tard, d'accord ? demanda Itachi d'une voix presque caressante. Tu dois te reposer d'abord, et moi aussi… Tu resteras tranquille ?

Rassuré de ne pas avoir à continuer tout de suite, Kakashi hocha doucement la tête. Le brun se recula alors jusqu'à ne plus toucher son corps et murmura :

- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, mon Kashi. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.  
- Je… Je t'aime aussi, Obi-chan… A t… A toute à l'heure…

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors, Itachi fixant sans aucune émotion le visage baigné de larmes mais apaisé de l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, exactement comme il le lui avait dit, Itachi prit alors le corps tremblant dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui, fermant un instant les yeux contre la chevelure argentée.  
Iruka, sous le choc, avait de la peine à se souvenir ne serait-ce qu'à respirer.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Itachi rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Iruka. Il fallait qu'il parte, Kakashi allait bientôt revenir à lui. Son regard le pressait autant qu'il semblait lui demander pardon… à moins que ce ne soit le cerveau complètement retourné d'Iruka qui ne l'imagine.  
En silence, l'homme aux cheveux bruns se leva alors et traversa la pièce sans un bruit avant de sortir, se tournant tout de même dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur pour observer la suite des événements. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas changé de positions, toujours à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, le brun détachant doucement les poignets de Kakashi. Lorsqu'elles furent déliées, les mains retombèrent mollement contre le sol alors qu'Itachi le serrait à nouveau contre lui, attendant le signal que tardait à venir selon Iruka.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Kakashi le repoussa alors avec douceur, faisant se reculer lentement le brun. Son fiancé porta alors ses deux mains sur ses yeux avant de retirer le bandeau, se remettant sur pied sans ajouter un quelconque commentaire. Itachi se redressa à son tour, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Iruka décida qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son homme s'il découvrait seulement que non seulement il était au courant, mais qu'en plus il avait assisté à cette mise en scène macabre.  
Machinalement, comme robotisé, Iruka mit un pied devant l'autre, ne voyant presque rien devant lui tant son regard était vide. Quand allait-il enfin se réveiller de ce cauchemar ?... Sans réfléchir, il se réinstalla dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Dormir ? Ca, non, il en était incapable. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et s'endormir signifierait qu'il était dans la réalité. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.  
Après quelques minutes, la douche en face de sa chambre s'enclencha. Que devrait-il faire quand Kakashi entrerait dans leur lit ? Faire semblant de dormir, oui. Il n'avait que ça à faire, rien d'autre. Seulement, pour ça, il devait impérativement se calmer et cesser de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et se mit en position fœtale sous les draps, respirant profondément. Inspire… Expire… Du calme. Du calme…  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit son fiancé faire son entrée dans la chambre. Inconsciemment, Iruka se raidit totalement, incapable de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Kakashi se glissa sous les couvertures, toujours nu, et se colla contre le dos électrisé de son brun, lui embrassant tendrement la nuque. Un frisson d'effroi vrilla l'échine d'Iruka.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait préféré que Kakashi ne le touche pas.  
Car toutes les larmes que Kakashi refoulait chaque jour coulaient à présent sur son propre visage anéanti.

_**... Voilà...  
Le dernier chapitre pour ce week-end probablement. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...  
A tout bientôt.**_


	3. Chapitre deux

_**Chapitre 2**_

Seul dans l'immense séjour, Iruka buvait un thé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Seule sa profonde dépression subsistait.  
Toute cette souffrance, tout ce mal-être que Kakashi refoulait, cette douleur que son fiancé ne voulait ressentir qu'un seul jour pendant l'année, Iruka les avait à ce moment gravé dans la chair. Un peu comme le tatouage de son homme.  
Jambes ramenées contre lui sur le divan, le brun remua sans conviction son breuvage, les membres exténués de sa nuit blanche et de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées pour son fiancé placide. Comment… Comment Kakashi faisait-il pour endurer tout ça ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable… Son homme si doux, si tendre, si nonchalant… C'était donc ça qu'il cachait derrière son masque impassible, ce qu'il occultait derrière un tatouage ?…  
Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le dos alors que des images de la nuit lui revenaient en tête. Ignoble. Innommable. Comment avait-on pu faire subir une telle atrocité à un enfant d'à peine huit ans ? Et encore…. D'après les dires d'Itachi et leur jeu de rôle, il semblerait bien que le pire restât à venir. Une nouvelle onde d'effroi lui vrilla l'échine ; sera-t-il capable de regarder le reste sans intervenir, sans hurler à Itachi de tout arrêter pour aller prendre son fiancé dans ses bras, le serrer, lui dire que tout était terminé, qu'il n'avais plus à souffrir de la sorte chaque année à la même date pour se sentir vivre tout le reste du temps ?...  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Iruka n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il lève doucement la tête… rencontrant deux onyx impassibles le toisant.  
L'estomac d'Iruka se noua violemment, mais il ne cilla pas. Il était partagé entre la profonde haine et la compassion pour cet homme qui avait aidé son homme durant toutes ces années… Sans lui, Kakashi se serait peut-être… suicidé… Mais tout de même, il… il l'avait vu hier, c'est lui qui faisait souffrir son homme…. Iruka ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter, que dire, ce qu'il fallait f…

- Bonjour, Iruka-san.

Ce dernier écarquilla doucement les yeux. Bonjour ? Un mot tout à fait normal dans un contexte aussi macabre ?! Non, impossible, cela faisait bien trop contraste pour avoir été dit avec sérieux ! Et puis, où étaient passés les « crétin » et autre « imbécile » avec lesquels l'autre l'avait nommé pendant la nuit ? Revenir à l'habituel « Iruka-san » était tout simplement grotesque !

- Itachi… Je…  
- Itachi-san, je vous prierai.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'arrondirent plus encore. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre lui racontait ?! Etait-ce vraiment le moment de jouer sur les formules de politesse après ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques heures auparavant ?!  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, Iruka murmura :

- J'avais pensé qu'après les événements de tout à l'heure, nous…  
- Ecoute-moi bien, Iruka.

Ce dernier se figea brusquement, le regard de son hôte s'étant fait sévère. Il continua en murmurant :

- Imagine que ce que tu as appris et vu il y a quelques heures était comme une sorte de coupure dans le temps, durant lequel notamment ton fiancé s'est retrouvé projeté dans le passé. Maintenant, le temps a repris son cours, d'accord ? Dans une pièce de théâtre, des acteurs qui jouent les meilleurs amis du monde sur scène redeviennent deux personnes se connaissant à peine dans les coulisses. Toi et moi, on ne se connaît de nulle part. C'est compris ?

Progressivement, Iruka sentit ses yeux se noyer de larmes à nouveau. Impossible… Il était tout simplement incapable de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu !

- Mais je… je ne pourrais pas faire semblant de…  
- Si pour toi tu ne peux pas le faire, fais-le au moins pour Kakashi. Il fonctionne ainsi ; il ne veut pas souffrir en trame de fond toute sa vie comme le fait la plupart des personnes. Lui, c'est un jour par année, et tout le reste du temps, il n'y pense pas. Alors, tâche de faire pareil, car je te rappelle que le 2 décembre n'est pas encore terminé.

Le cœur d'Iruka se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine et se déchirait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle parole de l'autre.

- Que… Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ?  
- … Tu le sais.

La colère et la peine étaient si fortes au fond de lui qu'Iruka en avait presque la nausée.

- Il… Il ne faut pas que tu…  
- Arrête, Iruka. Arrête tout de suite. Je dois le faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est ton fiancé qui me l'a demandé et c'est le prix à payer pour qu'il se sente bien. Il…  
- Dis pas de conneries, le coupa Iruka d'une voix sèche. Kakashi souffre bien trop. C'est inutile de…  
- Tss…

Itachi eut un rictus mauvais et secoua la tête.

- C'est bien pour ça que Kakashi ne t'en a jamais parlé, vois-tu. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si tu ne peux pas entendre la démarche de ton fiancé, essaie au moins de garder en tête que c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé d'aller bien et d'être celui qu'il est. Tu veux vraiment foutre en l'air son équilibre ?

Iruka baissa la tête, une larme ruisselant le long de sa joue. Il serra doucement les poings, se sentant terriblement impuissant et inutile pour celui pour qui il était censé être tout.

- Je… Je voudrais tant… trouver un autre moyen…  
- Crois-moi, Kakashi a déjà tout essayé… mais c'est la seule méthode qui lui convienne. Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne démarche, mais c'est celle qui fonctionne pour lui. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois l'accepter et le laisser faire.

Une nouvelle larme vint orner le visage anéanti d'Iruka. Oui… Il aimait profondément Kakashi, et… il devait… le laisser faire… Lui était incapable de l'aider, mais Itachi, si…

- En fait… lança Iruka dans un rire jaune. Si on regarde bien, je… je ne sers à rien. C'est de toi dont Kakashi a besoin, pas de…  
- Oh, ça va, hein, le coupa l'autre en se détournant de lui et en rattachant ses cheveux. Si t'es assez con pour penser ça, alors vas-y, déprime tout seul pour rien. Désolé, mais c'est pas écrit psy sur mon front.

Bien… L'autre avait certainement raison, encore une fois. Iruka avait vraiment du mal à voir clair dans ses idées de toute manière. Déprimer pour un peu plus n'y changeait plus grand-chose. Cependant, il avait un dernier point à mettre au clair avec l'autre, juste un dernier, après, il arrêterait…

- Itachi…  
- Quoi encore ?  
- … Où est Obito maintenant ?

Les muscles de l'autre semblèrent s'être crispés l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de se relâcher. Dos à l'autre, il répondit très sobrement :

- Six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi ?

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sentir un poids se dégager de sa poitrine en l'entendant.

- Je voulais savoir. J'avais peur.  
- T'as plus à l'être. Il est mort d'une overdose le lendemain du viol de Kakashi, le 3 décembre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Iruka fixait le dos nu de son vis-à-vis. La coïncidence était vraiment bien placée…

- Comment ça se…  
- Stop, Iruka. Tu remues beaucoup trop la merde, là. Ca ne te concerne en rien. Il est mort. Maintenant, concentre-toi uniquement sur ton fiancé et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Au moment où Kakashi passera cette porte, il sera exactement comme tu l'as toujours vu. Alors, tâche de ne pas tout foutre en l'air et fais comme si de rien n'était si tu ne veux pas détruire ton mec.

Tournant brusquement le visage pour le regarder d'un œil furieux, Itachi conclut alors :

- Et arrête de me prendre la tête avec tes questions, tu m'emmerdes. Kakashi n'aurait jamais dû t'emmener ici.

Irrité, Iruka s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son interlocuteur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

- Ferme-la. Il est réveillé.

Le brun se tourna à nouveau et enclencha la machine à café, laissant un Iruka complètement déboussolé sur le divan. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, exactement comme l'avait prédit l'autre, Kakashi fit son entrée dans le séjour, vêtu, comme leur hôte, d'un bas de pyjama sombre. Il s'étira longuement en bâillant, le tatouage sur son corps suivant tranquillement les courbes du torse allongé par la position.  
Paralysé, Iruka n'osa pas bouger, tous ses muscles tendus à leur paroxysme. Kakashi serait-il vraiment le même que d'habitude ?... Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Il allait…

- Yo, Ita-chan… Bonjour, Iruka…

Il bâilla une nouvelle fois avant de s'affaler contre le divan, posant sa nuque contre la cuisse d'Iruka. Il bascula doucement la tête en arrière pour rencontrer les deux grands yeux écarquillés de son fiancé et sourit.

- Ca va ?

Complètement abasourdi, aucun son ne put sortir de la gorge d'Iruka. Etait-ce vraiment le même homme qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre d'Itachi ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il réagissait comme si… comme si rien ne s'était passé ! C'était… impossible !

- Iruka ?

Ce dernier sursauta. Itachi avait été plus que clair, il ne fallait en aucun cas que Kakashi sache qu'il était au courant ! Vite, vite, Iruka ! Dis quelque chose !

- Tu… Tu aimes le bleu, Kakashi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, là ?!  
Devant lui, les yeux de Kakashi s'arrondirent doucement. D'une petite voix, ce dernier lui demanda s'il était sûr que tout allait bien, son ton de voix trahissant aisément ses pensées, à savoir : Ne t'inquiète pas, les messieurs en blouse blanche s'occuperont bien de toi….

- M… Mais oui ! Ca va très bien, Kakashi ! Je me demandais juste si j'allais porter plutôt mon jean bleu ou le noir, c'est pour ça !

On aurait presque dit qu'une goutte géante était apparue derrière la tête de Kakashi. Se sentant de plus en plus ridicule, Iruka enchaîna directement :

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?  
- … Tu es bizarre, Iruka. Moi, ça va. Et pour répondre à ta question d'avant, j'aime bien le bleu, mais le jean noir met vraiment tes fesses en valeur.

Son fiancé aux cheveux d'argent se redressa lentement en bâillant une nouvelle fois, ne voyant pas la rougeur vive qui montait le long du cou d'Iruka pour le coup.

- Tachi-chan, tu me fais un café, s'il te plaît ?  
- Viens te le faire toi-même, grogna l'autre de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Kakashi sourit doucement à l'attention d'Iruka avant de se mettre sur pied, murmurant :

- J'aurai essayé, au moins… Tu veux un autre thé, Iruka ? Le tien m'a l'air déjà froid.  
- Euh… Oui ! Volontiers !

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son fiancé, Kakashi se rendit de lui-même à la cuisine, sortant – heureusement – du champ de vision d'Iruka.  
Ce dernier expira bruyamment. Kami-sama… Itachi n'avait pas menti ! Kakashi était… exactement pareil que d'habitude ! Rien, rien de rien sur sa façon d'agir ou sur ses traits ne trahissait ce qu'il s'était passé ! Pareil que pour Itachi, les deux continuaient d'agir l'un envers l'autre tout à fait normalement ! Mais… comment ?! Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne ! Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Kakashi si celui-ci apprenait qu'il… qu'il savait absolument _tout_ !...  
Après plusieurs minutes, son homme refit son apparition dans le séjour, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Jugulant entièrement tous ses sentiments, Iruka sourit alors et tendit les mains pour attraper la tasse… mais ce fut le visage de son fiancé qui apparut devant lui à la place.

- Embrasse-moi d'abord.

Iruka rit un instant avant de se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres, comme deux amants tout à fait normaux, sans secrets, sans atrocités innommables ressassées durant la nuit.

Lorsque le soir se mit à tomber, l'angoisse d'Iruka grimpa en flèche. Son corps suintait la fatigue par tous les pores de sa peau, mais non – pas question de s'assoupir.  
La deuxième phase allait bientôt commencer.  
Autour de dix-neuf heures, les trois hommes finirent de manger dans le même silence habituel. Se remettant sur pieds, Kakashi s'étira à nouveau dans son yukata et lança :

- Je propose que l'on aille se mettre au lit. Demain, on va se lever passablement tôt.

Le corps d'Iruka se tendit une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix tout à fait calme :

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- On va passer au cimetière. J'ai une tombe à visiter tous les 3 décembre. Si tu ne veux pas venir, Iruka, libre à toi, mais moi je…  
- Non, le coupa l'autre avec douceur en se levant à son tour. Je viendrai avec toi. Je viens me coucher aussi.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Iruka déposa un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son fiancé, faisant soupirer gravement le brun dans la pièce.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça. Bonne nuit.

Sans un autre regard, Itachi quitta la salle à manger pendant que les deux fiancés lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit en retour. Une expression bienveillante sur le visage, Kakashi retira une mèche de cheveux du visage de son fiancé et lui embrassa délicatement le front.

- On va se coucher ? Tu m'as l'air vraiment exténué.  
- Oui… répondit Iruka d'une petite voix. Allons dormir, dans ce cas…

Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement dans le couloir, Iruka mit mentalement en place le plan qu'il avait échafaudé pendant durant la journée. S'il parvenait à fatiguer suffisamment Kakashi, peut-être… peut-être que celui-ci s'endormirait alors et qu'il… qu'il manquerait son rendez-vous avec Itachi…  
A peine arrivés dans la chambre, Iruka ferma la porte et se jeta littéralement sur son homme, l'embrassant avec une fougue peu commune. Dans le noir, Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, incapable de décoller son homme mis en mode koala.

- I… Iruka ! lança-t-il en tombant dos au lit. M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le brun redressa la tête et se lécha un instant les lèvres en le dévorant du regard.

- J'ai… furieusement envie de toi, Kakashi…  
- Mais… Nnnh…

Ouvrant avec fougue les pans du yukata, Iruka embrassa directement l'aine de son homme, le mordillant par endroits comme il savait comme son fiancé l'aimait.

- Iruka… Iruka… Ecoute-moi, bon sang !

Ce dernier l'avait senti, Kakashi était vraiment crispé sous ses assauts de bouche. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était bien la première fois que son fiancé n'était pas partant pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air… Il releva lentement la tête, rencontrant le regard vaguement peiné de l'autre.

- Je… J'ai pris un somnifère pendant le repas, Iruka… Je ne voudrais pas m'endormir pendant que je te fais l'amour, je me sens déjà engourdi de partout…

Il eut un petit sourire désolé en lui caressant le visage.

- Pardonne-moi… Tu serais d'accord pour que je me rattrape demain ?

Forçant un sourire, Iruka pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. A aucun moment du repas il n'avait quitté Kakashi des yeux.  
Et à aucun moment du repas ce dernier n'avait pris un quelconque médicament.  
Iruka se redressa alors pour venir s'étendre aux côtés de son homme. Kakashi se refusait-il à ce point à ressentir un quelconque plaisir durant ce 2 décembre ?...

- Excuse-moi, Iruka… C'est nul de ma part…  
- Non, non… murmura l'autre en embrassant la peau sous ses lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est pas grave…

Kakashi embrassa ses cheveux à son tour et le serra contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos.  
Quand est-ce que son fiancé quitterait la chambre pour aller rejoindre l'autre ? Sera-t-il, lui, assez fort pour tout supporter sans rien dire ? Iruka ne savait pas et combattait difficilement pour garder ses yeux ouverts… Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme… Même s'il était exténué, il se devait de rester éveillé, oui, jusqu'à ce que son homme quitte leur lit… Il pouvait fermer les yeux, certes, mais il fallait qu'il reste concentré pour ne pas s'endormir… Puis, Kakashi était si paisible, sa respiration était lente et profonde, comme s'il dormait… Il se serrait bien laissé bercé, mais non, il fallait qu'il reste éveillé… Il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme… même s'il était exténué… parce qu'il ne fallait pas dormir… Dormir, c'est mal… Il œuvre pour le bien, lui… Iruka est gentil… Il ne ferait pas de mal à personne, non, à personne… Surtout pas à… Kakashi…

Iruka ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Non !... Mais quel imbécile ! Quelle heure était-il, bon sang ?! Quel abruti ! Il se redressa précipitamment du lit et regarda le réveil-matin. Vingt-deux heures… Mais quel con !  
Bondissant, il se remit sur pied et enfila son yukata le plus rapidement possible avant de sortir sans un bruit. Déjà, des voix s'élevaient dans le couloir, l'une enfantine et poignante, l'autre rauque et profonde.

- Obi-chan… Je vais avoir… trop mal…  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi… Je vais bien de préparer, ne t'en fais pas…

Alors qu'une goutte de sueur lui traversait la tempe, Iruka prit une profonde inspiration en arrivant près de la porte entrouverte. Lentement, il lui fit face et regarda à l'intérieur…  
Il dut plaquer violemment ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation d'horreur.  
A nouveau, son homme avait les poings liés dans son dos, yeux bandés. Entièrement dénudé et agenouillé, il avait sa tête écrasée au sol, totalement cambré… offert à n'importe qui. Derrière lui cependant se tenait Itachi, lui aussi dénudé cette fois, embrassant suavement les reins de son fiancé. Lorsqu'il remarqua Iruka sur le pas de la porte, il lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres et lui indiqua de se mettre dans le fond de la pièce, le regard sévère en un nouvel avertissement pour qu'il ne réagisse pas, quoi qu'il se passe.  
Mais Iruka savait très bien quelle finalité aurait ce 2 décembre.  
Les deux mains d'Itachi vinrent se poser sur l'arrière des cuisses, remontant très lentement comme pour électriser la peau de Kakashi. Ce dernier continuait de pleurer en silence, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- J'ai… J'ai peur, Obi-chan… Je… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas t'aimer… comme ça…  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon Kashi… Tu ne veux pas ne former qu'un avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça, c'est ça ?  
- N… Non… C'est pas ça… Mais je… j'ai peur… Je vais avoir mal…

Seul un petit rire sourd s'échappa des lèvres du brun en réponse alors que ses pouces venaient doucement écarter les fesses, sa langue descendant tranquillement le long du fin tracé du tatouage. Lorsqu'il arriva contre l'intimité tremblante, Kakashi bascula vivement la tête en arrière en lâchant un petit cri.

- A… Arrête ! Ca me gêne !...  
- Tu préfères mes doigts, c'est ça ? susurra l'autre d'une voix faussement suave. Dis-le, Kashi… Avoue que tu aimes ça…  
- N… Non !... Je ne veux rien ! Ramène-moi à la maison, Obi-chan ! S'il te plaît !...

A nouveau, un petit rire emplit l'air pendant qu'Itachi approchait ses doigts de l'intimité en se reculant, murmurant :

- Tu joues aux vierges effarouchées, mon gentil petit Kashi… J'aime ça, moi aussi…  
- AAAAH !...

Sans douceur, le majeur avait été englouti à l'intérieur du corps tremblant, entamant directement un va-et-vient rapide et brusque. Chaque entrée en lui était ponctuée d'un petit cri noyé de sanglots, le dos se raidissant au fur et à mesure des assauts.

- Tu es… tellement serré… susurra Itachi d'une voix empreinte d'envie. Ca va être tellement bon…  
- Aaah !... Je… NnnnhaAAH !  
- Tu quoi, mon petit ange ?  
- J'ai… maAAAaal !... A… Arrête ça !... AAAH !

Comme pour démontrer un semblant de douceur, l'autre s'approcha pour lui embrasser à nouveau le creux des reins, le va-et-vient se ralentissant légèrement.

- C'est normal que tu aies mal… Mais cette douleur va te faire un bien fou, crois-moi… Tu vas en redemander encore et encore après ça… Tu ne pourras plus vivre sans cette douleur, mon Kashi…

Le visage ravagé de désespoir, Iruka sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. La douleur sans laquelle Kakashi ne pouvait plus vivre… Pain, son tatouage… Voilà pourquoi… Tout s'expliquait enfin…  
Un cri déchirant plongea un peu plus Iruka dans la noirceur alors que l'autre s'était permis d'insinuer un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur de son fiancé. Cette torture était atroce… Inhumaine… Là encore, Kakashi était adulte, avec un corps plus ou moins préparé à ce genre d'intrusion s'il le fallait, mais... un enfant de huit ans ?...

- Je vais bientôt m'unir à toi, mon ange… murmura l'autre en accentuant ses va-et-vient brusques. On va ne former qu'un des quelques minutes… Nous formerons à nous deux l'amour ultime et véritable…  
- AAaaah, Obi-chan !... Je voudrais… AAAH !... t'aimer sans… avoir mal !... nnNNHAAH !  
- Je te l'ai dit, Kashi… Tu ne pourras plus te passer de cette souffrance après ça… Tu vas m'aimer plus que tu n'aimeras qui que ce soit d'autre car à jamais je resterai gravé dans ta chair comme le tout premier… le tout premier que tu auras aimé à ce point…

Incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce fût à cause des cris qui continuaient d'emplir l'air, Kakashi ne put que se résigner et accepter son sort, ses traits se crispant au fur et à mesure des intrusions. Itachi écartait à ce moment ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'autre, non pas pour le préparer à sa venue et le soulager de la douleur aiguë future, non… Visiblement, il aurait sans douter pris Kakashi sans aucune forme de préliminaires s'il était sûr de pouvoir forcer l'entrée de son sexe uniquement…  
Après une dizaine de minutes, Itachi retira alors doucement ses doigts. Le cœur serré comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, Iruka mentalisa un instant le visage d'Obito, il imaginait ses traits euphoriques dans la perspective de mettre son sexe dans un étau si étroit – et non pas de faire l'amour à Kakashi comme il le lui répétait toujours –, il visualisait aisément le sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage au moment où il chuchota :

- Mon Kashi… Notre amour va être définitivement scellé maintenant… Tu es prêt ?

Le visage de Kakashi noyé de larmes se tordit encore en une expression de désespoir total, un nouveau sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge. N'attendant pas sa réponse, Itachi empoigna alors fermement les deux hanches nues, plaçant son sexe tendu devant l'antre jadis violé du corps sous lui.

- O… Obi-chan ! sanglota l'autre d'une voix aiguë, les mots entrecoupés de pleurs. Dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… que tu fais ça… parce que ça sera notre amour ultime… Dis-le…  
- Evidemment, mon Kashi… Pour quoi d'autre je le ferai ?

Alors, devant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur d'Iruka, Itachi pénétra son fiancé d'un coup de reins brusque, logeant entièrement son sexe à l'intérieur du corps hurlant d'une souffrance innommable.  
Aucun mot, aucune parole. Juste des cris incessants et atroces. Aucun autre son ne parvenait à sortir de la gorge de Kakashi sous les intrusions brutales et violentes de l'autre. Les pleurs avaient redoublé d'intensité, mais l'homme ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était à la merci totale de son bourreau, soumis à ses coups de reins impétueux. Seule la souffrance faisait à présent partie de son identité. La douleur faisait maintenant corps avec lui. Le reste était mort.  
Iruka voulait hurler. Iruka voulait mourir. Iruka voulait sauver son homme des assauts brutaux de l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire, impuissant et tétanisé d'horreur qu'il était devant l'image de son homme à l'agonie.  
Les coups de reins s'accentuaient, encore, encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Les mots d'Obito n'avaient été que foutaise. Il n'y avait là aucune douceur. Aucun amour.  
_**  
PAIN – Without love**_  
_[DOULEUR – Sans amour]_

Juste de la bestiale brutalité, de la violence atroce, cette souffrance que Kakashi demandait chaque année, encore et encore, comme son premier amour abusif lui avait dit. Kakashi ne pouvait plus s'en passer, il lui en fallait toujours, toujours plus. Il courrait à la poursuite de cette douleur qui ne sera jamais aussi forte que ce jour-là, que ce 2 décembre maudit, ce 2 décembre où son innocence avait été arrachée.  
_  
__**PAIN – I can't get enough**_  
_[DOULEUR – Je n'en ai jamais assez]_

La souffrance faisait partie de lui, comme si c'était avec elle qu'il avait fait corps ce jour-là. En filigrane, ce besoin morbide de souffrir, cette volonté masochiste d'avoir mal, comme s'il le méritait, comme s'il l'avait intériorisée. La douleur faisait partie de lui et il avait besoin de la ressentir chaque année.  
_**  
PAIN – I like it rough**_  
_[DOULEUR – J'aime quand ça fait mal]_

Kakashi était dédié corps et âme à la souffrance, celle qui le faisait vivre à présent. Il vivait par elle et pour elle, depuis ce jour et à jamais. Juste un jour par année, un jour pour replonger dans la noirceur du passé, se consumer d'agonie, se noyer de souffrance, mourir une nouvelle fois. Pour mieux revivre le lendemain. Par peur de perdre cette identité le lendemain.  
Le destin éternellement lié à la douleur.  
_**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**_  
_[Car je préfère souffrir que de ne rien ressentir du tout…]_

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé avant qu'Itachi ne jouisse enfin dans un râle de contentement, tête basculée en arrière et doigts crispés contre les reins de son homme ? Iruka ne le savait pas. Vingt minutes ? Trente minutes ? Une heure ? Une éternité ? La dernière option semblait être la plus probable. Toutes les larmes que Kakashi avait versées formaient à présent un léger halo humide autour de son visage toujours écrasé contre le sol. Le brun se retira finalement sans un mot. Malgré ses onyx imperturbables, la peine qui émanait de lui était à présent palpable. Il avait beau être constitué d'un albâtre froid et indestructible, il n'avait pas pu rester de marbre. Mais il ne disait rien. Pas plus quand il se remit sur pied en silence, ne quittant pas du regard le corps toujours soumis sous ses yeux, son plaisir déposé quelques minutes auparavant s'écoulant lentement de l'intimité mutilée.  
D'un pas lent, il contourna le corps de Kakashi pour se mettre face à lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Itachi s'agenouilla et détacha lentement le lien qui ceignait les poignets de l'autre. Avait-il déjà repris son propre rôle ?

- Kakashi-kun… C'est moi, Itachi Uchiha…  
- Où… Où est Obi-chan ?... demanda la voix remplie de sanglots de l'autre.  
- Il… Il est parti.

Les deux mains de Kakashi tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son visage restait désespérément croché au sol, comme si lever la tête signifiait se rendre compte de la réalité.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi il est parti… Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?...  
- Kakashi-kun… C'est… C'est fini… Il ne… Il ne viendra plus…

Itachi releva doucement le torse de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, ce dernier pleurant à présent en silence.

- Il va revenir… murmura-t-il d'une voix empreinte de peur. Il va revenir me faire mal… J'ai… si peur…  
- Non, Kakashi-kun… Il ne reviendra plus jamais… Je vais m'assurer qu'il… qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais… qu'il ne te fera plus jamais mal… Je te protégerais…

Agenouillé l'un en face de l'autre, Itachi leva doucement sa main pour caresser la joue tremblante, mais l'autre s'en détourna farouchement.

- Ne me touche pas !...  
- Je… Je te jure que moi, je… je ne te ferai jamais mal…  
- C'est pas ça ! lança l'autre d'une voix vacillante de pleurs. Je suis… Je suis sale ! Ne me touche pas !...

Alors, pour faire cesser les tremblements incessants du corps mutilé, Itachi l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira fortement contre lui pour le serrer contre son cœur, n'écoutant plus les protestations remplies de sanglots que lançait l'autre.  
L'âme meurtrie, Iruka se mit alors sur pieds, conscient qu'il était l'heure pour lui de quitter la pièce, de sortir de la coupure du temps pour revenir à la réalité. Les membres tremblants, il se dirigeait vers la sortie en silence quand soudain, une voix pleine de sanglots hurla dans la nuit :

- _IRUKA !..._

Ce dernier se figea complètement, yeux écarquillés. Que… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Kakashi n'était pas encore sorti de son rôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette mise en scène ?!  
Il se retourna avec lenteur, comme au ralenti. Dans sa totale incompréhension, il croisa les deux onyx, en quête d'explications.  
Mais les deux onyx semblaient tout aussi sous le choc que lui.  
Alors, avec lenteur, Kakashi repoussa le torse d'Itachi du sien, ses mains s'approchant de ses yeux. Toujours avec la même indolence, il retira le bandeau qui cachait la réalité à sa vue, yeux clos, des larmes en ruisselant encore en silence.  
Son regard rencontra directement celui d'Iruka, paralysé, incapable d'un quelconque mouvement. Kakashi écarta alors les bras, une lueur déchirante dans le regard, et murmura :

- _Sauve-moi…_

Alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa gorge, Iruka, paralysé et tremblant, n'osa faire un seul mouvement. Alors Kakashi… savait qu'il était là tout ce temps, qu'il avait tout regardé, qu'il connaissait la partie la plus noire de son coeur… Kami-sama… Qu'on lui vienne en aide… Que quelqu'un arrête le saignement de son cœur anéanti dans sa poitrine… Que quelqu'un le sauve… Comme lui était le seul… à pouvoir sauver Kakashi à ce moment…  
Soutenant toujours tant bien que mal le regard détruit de son fiancé, Iruka sentit son visage se tordre en une profonde expression de douleur, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues. Que devait-il faire ?... Il était incapable de faire souffrir Kakashi, il ne pourrait jamais… jamais lui faire subir ce qu'avait fait Itachi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, alors… Comment pouvait-il le sauver ?  
Lentement, un pas après l'autre, Iruka s'approcha alors de son fiancé agenouillé, se demandant comment ses jambes étaient encore aptes à le porter tant il tremblait de toute part. Kakashi pleurait encore lorsque son fiancé s'agenouilla face à lui.  
Iruka le prit brusquement dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots, en chœur avec son homme. Il le serra de toutes ses maigres forces ; il voulait tant le sortir de cette spirale infernale, il donnerait tout, tout pour que Kakashi ne souffre plus, pour qu'il soit heureux pour toujours, qu'il n'ait plus besoin de souffrance pour vivre, juste de… de lui…

- Iruka… sanglota-t-il en s'accrochant à lui, comme pour ne pas se noyer dans cet abîme de noirceur. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, Iruka… Je ne veux plus souffrir… J'ai peur…  
- Kakashi… murmura l'autre en le serrant plus fort, le flot de ses larmes redoublant d'intensité. Je… Je suis là, Kakashi… Je suis là… Je t'aime… Je t'aime plus que tout… Tu n'as plus besoin… d'avoir mal… Je vais te guérir… Je suis là…

Debout près du chambranle de la porte, Itachi regardait les deux corps tendrement enlacés. Serait-ce cela, le remède ultime pour soigner Kakashi ? L'amour, le vrai ? Peut-être… Oui, c'était lui qui avait sauvé l'homme aux cheveux d'argent toutes ces années, c'était certainement grâce à lui que Kakashi avait pu tenir tout ce temps, mais… Il était temps. Il était temps de tourner la page, de retirer ce boulet du passé qui l'empêchait de continuer d'entraver son avancée dans la vie, oui… Kakashi avait fait le bon choix. Kakashi avait décidé de dépasser tout ça maintenant. Le passé, c'était lui, Itachi. L'avenir, c'était Iruka. Que Kakashi ait réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes était le plus grand pas qu'il puisse faire dans la vie. Kakashi avait finalement eu raisons de ses démons du passé.  
Itachi ferma lentement la porte, laissant le couple se reconstruire sur de nouvelles bases. S'adossant contre la porte, il ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant. Se battre pour le bonheur plutôt que de se laisser véhiculer par la souffrance… Laisser quelqu'un nous venir en aide et se dédier à l'amour plutôt qu'à la douleur… Oui, l'amour, l'ultime remède à tous les maux…  
Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Itachi laissa un sourire heureux fleurir sur ses traits froids.

_Qu'il était bon de se sentir bien…_

_**... Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.  
Pour l'épilogue, je le posterai dans le courant de la semaine, probablement mardi ou mercredi. J'espère aussi qu'il vous plaira...**_

A bientôt !


	4. Epilogue

_**Et voilà, dernière partie... Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier chaleureusement pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que la conclusion de cette fic plutôt tragique vous plaira... Voilà...**_

Bonne lecture !

_**Epilogue**_

Habillés tout de noir, ils longent, main dans la main, le petit chemin derrière la maison. Il fait froid ce matin, mais qu'importe tant qu'ils sont ensemble. Les tombes s'alignent les unes après les autres, toutes portant fièrement le nom Uchiha. Leurs pas font crépiter les graviers sous leurs sandales, le froid mordant leur vrillant le dos de frissons… mais qu'importe.  
Après quelques secondes de marche, ils s'arrêtent finalement devant un pierre tombale bien moins belle que toutes celles qu'ils ont pu apercevoir dans leur marche. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent crispe ses doigts contre la main de l'autre, mais ce dernier lui caresse délicatement le dos de la main de son pouce pour l'apaiser. Un long soupir se fait entendre alors que les deux hommes fixent le nom inscrit sur la tombe – _OBITO UCHIHA._

- Obi-chan… s'élève alors une voix monocorde. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'avais dit que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de cette souffrance. Tu m'avais dit que jamais je n'aimerai qui que ce soit plus que toi.

Un silence de mort s'installe pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu as menti. Tu ne m'aimais pas et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et toute cette souffrance, toute cette haine, toute cette douleur… Je te les laisse, Obi-chan. Parce que maintenant, je sais que j'aime quelqu'un bien plus que je ne t'ai aimé toi.

Les mains se resserrent l'une dans l'autre.

- Tu as tué mon enfance par ta présence. Tu as brisé mon adolescence par ton souvenir. Mais hier soir… c'est moi qui t'ai tué. Je n'ai plus besoin de souffrir maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un à aimer et à rendre heureux, tout comme je sais que lui m'aime et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour que je n'aie plus jamais mal.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent pose alors un petit anneau métallique sur la pierre tombale. Son piercing au téton. Celui qui ornait le début du tatouage, comme si par ce geste, Kakashi se débarrasse du commencement de sa souffrance.  
Il se recule et ferme les yeux, dominant entièrement cette tombe de marbre glacial. Cette tombe qui plus jamais de lui fera mal.

- Adieu… Obito Uchiha.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'émeut d'entendre une formulation si impersonnelle, mais retient ses larmes pour s'incliner doucement à son tour. Il sourit. Le dernier maillon de la chaîne qui retenait Kakashi à son passé vient d'être brisé.  
L'avenir s'ouvre enfin à eux.

Sur le pas de la porte, Itachi observe ses deux invités au loin, sur la pierre tombale qui était jusqu'à hier aussi celle du bonheur de Kakashi. Il tourne doucement ses yeux lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas dans son dos.

- Itachi ?... J'ai cru que je ne devais pas revenir avant le quatre.  
- Bonjour, Neji. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui vient d'apparaître écarquille les yeux. Voilà bien la première fois qu'il entend cette formulation sortir de la bouche de l'autre…

- Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- … J'ai compris quelque chose hier soir. Et je voudrais me libérer de ça.

Neji détourne le visage, sourcils froncés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Itachi le quitte si brusquement après toutes ces années de promiscuité, mais s'il doit en être ainsi, il tient à rester fier. Il ne pleurera pas. Ce n'est pas un Hyûga qui pleurera, non, certainement pas.

- Tu vois les deux hommes là-bas ? lance Itachi de sa voix profonde.  
- … Ouais.  
- Ils sont devant une tombe.  
- Et… ?

Un long silence s'élève, mettant le jeune Hyûga un peu plus mal à l'aise. Quel rapport entre le type à six pieds sous terre et leur relation ?

- Itachi ?...  
- Le mec qui est enterré là-bas… continue Itachi d'un ton monocorde et détaché. Il est mort il y a vingt ans exactement aujourd'hui.  
- Euh… Oui, mais…  
- C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Une exclamation s'étrangle dans la gorge de Neji.

- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Le grand type aux cheveux argent devant la tombe… Quand on était plus jeunes, j'ai promis de le protéger. Alors j'ai tué Obito.  
- Mais pourquoi tu devais le…  
- Là n'est pas la question. Je devais le protéger, c'est tout. C'est moi qui allais toujours chercher les doses d'Obito. Mais ce jour-là, pour ne plus qu'il fasse de mal à Kakashi, j'ai dégotté volontairement de l'héroïne d'une pureté mortelle. Et Obito a fait une overdose.

Blême, Neji n'ose pas lever les yeux vers son homme. Ce dernier est d'habitude si froid et si distant… Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était toujours de marbre ? C'était donc cela qu'il cachait derrière ses onyx impassibles ?...

- Pour ma famille, Obito était simplement un drogué. Qu'il crève d'une overdose n'a donc pas inquiété qui que ce soit. Jamais personne n'a su que c'était moi qui l'avais tué. Pas même Kakashi. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne.

Avec lenteur, Neji tourne ses grands yeux clairs sur les traits imperturbables de son homme.  
Comme par enchantement, ceux-ci semblent s'être relâchés. Les yeux clos, Itachi a l'air apaisé, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neji a enfin l'impression que son homme est heureux.

- Voilà, c'est dit maintenant, conclut Itachi sans rouvrir les yeux. Si tu veux, je rassemblerai tes affaires et te les…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... Tu me jettes ?

Lentement, les paupières de l'autre s'ouvrent pour rencontrer les deux grands yeux clairs le fixant avec perplexité. Il murmure :

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'un meurtrier pour compagnon.  
- … Tu supposes mal, Itachi. Je t'aime.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau fixe Neji un petit moment avant d'accentuer son sourire. Il tourne la tête et voit le couple qui était parti se recueillir arriver vers eux.

- Va dans ma chambre, Neji, et attends-moi, susurre-t-il sans le regarder.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Je vais leur dire au revoir et quand je reviendrai, je te ferai l'amour. Alors va m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Neji se raidit brusquement en se sentant rosir, mais il détourne le visage pour ne pas le laisser entrevoir par qui que ce soit. Sans se le faire répéter, il pénètre la demeure, laissant le brun appuyé contre la barrière, fixant le couple qui arrive près de lui.

- C'est ton homme ? demande l'homme aux cheveux d'argent en lui souriant avec bienveillance.  
- C'est mon homme, répond sobrement Itachi. Le taxi vous attend. Tu as pu réserver une chambre en attendant ton vol de demain, Kakashi ?

Ce dernier hoche la tête et regarde son fiancé, tous deux affichant une expression épanouie. Il lui lâche doucement la main et s'approche de l'autre en fixant ses onyx.

- Je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent à jamais, Itachi Uchiha.  
- J'ai plus le droit à des surnoms ridicules ?

Kakashi rit doucement et s'approche un peu plus pour prendre son vis-à-vis dans ses bras. Ils se serrent un instant l'un contre l'autre en silence, yeux clos.

- Merci pour tout.  
- T'as pas à me remercier, Kakashi. Bonne chance pour ton mariage.  
- Merci… Prends soin de toi, Ita-chan.

Les deux hommes se séparent alors et se regardent une dernière fois, sourire aux lèvres. Iruka s'approche timidement avant que Kakashi ne le regarde à nouveau. Il lui prend la main et part sans un dernier regard vers le passé, vers la souffrance.

Main dans la main, le chemin vers le bonheur s'ouvre enfin à eux.

_**... Et c'est fini.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, je termine une fic hypra-glauque de façon joyeuse. J'espère que ça apportera un peu d'espoir tout de même... Et puis, j'ai déjà fait bien assez souffrir mon Hatake-sama d'amour dans cette fic, nan mais oh ! Je crois que ça suffit... Je suis indigne de lui, bouhouhou...  
... Bref. En dernier lieu, je tenais, encore et toujours, à remercier les personnes qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de ce two-shots. Les commentaires m'ont profondément touchée et incitée à continuer d'écrire, à me booster toujours plus. Pour ça... Merci beaucoup.**_

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic...


End file.
